lilin terakhir yang (dipaksa) padam
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Jika tak ada cahaya lagi tersisa, gerbang setan akan terbuka. ・ [KaruIso]


**Assassination Classroom **(c) Matsui Yūsei

**Warning: **AT. OOC. _Death Chara_. _Bullshit_ dan _irrelevant_. Author ngga jago bikin fic puitis, jagonya fic nganu (?), maaf bahasanya gagal indah.

* * *

**lilin terakhir yang (dipaksa) padam**

.

by **Ratu Obeng **(id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

100 Lilin. 100 Cerita.

_Hyaku monogatari_—permainan favorit kalangan pelajar di malam puncak musim panas. Mereka berkumpul dalam satu ruang gelap sesuai jumlah lilin kemudian menceritakan satu demi satu kisah seram, mematikan penerangan di tangan pada gilirannya hingga cahaya terakhir padam total.

Mengesampingkan semua peraturan, yang dilakukan salah satu kelas terpencil perguruan Kunugigaoka saat ini semata-mata untuk seru-seruan. Lampu kelas tidak dimatikan (atas permohonan sangat dari Kayano), bahkan lilin yang tersedia hanya berjumlah dua puluh delapan karena kuantitas yang hadir memang berjumlah sekian.

Jarum pendek sudah merapat di angka empat namun belum ada satupun yang tunduk di bawah hormon melatonin. Padahal beragam deklamasi dari yang benar-benar seram, suram, irasional, sampai sekedar curhatan sudah dilantunkan dari sejak matahari terbenam.

"Bukannya kalau lilinnya kurang dari 100, gerbang setan tidak akan terbuka?"

"Masih percaya hal konyol begitu, Okuda? Acara ini jelas dibuat Karma supaya dia bebas pacaran, siapa yang peduli sama gerbang setan!?" mengolok terang-terangan, Terasaka membuat sasarannya terbahak sinis.

"Berterimakasihlah pada pacarku dan idenya yang luar biasa, kita bisa meminjam kelas untuk bersenang-senang sebelum pembagian rapor semester ganjil minggu depan."

Dengan sengaja tangan itu merangkul mesra sosok pujaan yang pipinya terlanjur menghasilkan pancar merah jambu, memancing mulut-mulut jahil bersiul seru.

"C-cukup! Aku mau ambil minum lagi untuk semuanya!" sukses melepaskan diri, mahkota legam itu berupaya meninggalkan ruangan.

"Jangan malu-malu, Isogai! Kami lebih baik mati kehausan daripada kehilangan adegan saat tangan Karma meremas isi celanamu!"

"Khusus untukmu, Muramatsu, akan kuambilkan air comberan!"

Setelah sang ketua kelas berlalu diiringi ledak tawa, Karma mencoba mengambil alih atensi, "Sambil menunggu minuman, mungkin ada yang mau ke toilet dulu?"

"A-aku!"

"AKU JUGA!"

Para gadis pergi berkerumun layaknya anak itik. Membuat remaja pria lain tidak habis pikir, kenapa kaum hawa senang sekali bergerombol bahkan untuk sekedar melepas reaksi alam. Seharusnya misteri yang tidak pernah terpecahkan ini menjadi cerita paling _horror_ yang pernah ada.

Di sela-sela istirahat, seseorang mendekati Karma dan menepuk ringan bahunya. Tuturnya sengaja diredam supaya pembicaraan mereka tidak menarik perhatian individu sekitar.

"Karma, kau serius dengan Isogai?"

"Ada apa, Maehara? Cemburu?"

Tanya dibalas tanya, benar-benar khas seorang Akabane Karma, "Kau tahu kan, Isogai itu sahabatku... aku tidak mau dia sampai... mmh, yahh..."

"Aku tahu, jangan khawatir..."

"Ok, para gadis sudah kembali," Chiba bermaklumat, mengembalikan kegiatan pada fokus utama, "Giliran siapa sekarang?"

"Kalau diurut mundur dari absen terakhir... dan karena tadi Okajima sudah berbaik hati menjabarkan tips mengintip pemandian wanita yang berguna dalam lima langkah, seharusnya sekarang giliran Isogai." meski hitungannya sedang bersantai, Nagisa tetap menganalisis semua dengan baik dalam buku catatan.

"Giliranku?" tepat sekali, Isogai kembali membawa dua nampan gelas-gelas plastik berisi minuman hangat yang langsung diserbu ramai-ramai. Dua diantaranya segera diselamatkan untuknya sendiri dan untuk si rambut merah.

"Nih,"

"Apa ini?"

"Teh Oolong, supaya badan kalian rileks."

Kirara gebrak lantai, "Oiii! Jangan malah mesra-mesraan, madingnya keburu terbit!"

Tertawa canggung, Isogai lekas menyambar lilin miliknya yang sudah terbakar tiga per empat—efek menunggu terlalu lama dengan api terus menyala.

"Cerita seram dariku singkat saja..." isap napas, "Berawal dari musim panas tahun lalu, dan berakhir jadian dengan makhluk ini," telunjuk mengarah tepat ke samping, disertai hembus karbondioksida.

Lilin padam.

"ITU BENAR-BENAR SERAAAM!" teriakan Histeris Nakamura disambut gelak beruntun.

Isogai mengangguk dramatis, "Menakutkan sekali saat menyadari orientasimu belok dan lama-lama tidak keberatan dengan itu. Rasanya seperti dikutuk."

"Apa malam pertama kalian juga seram?" lama-lama konsep permainan yang seharusnya mencekam berubah haluan menjadi laporan pribadi, untunglah tidak ada yang keberatan sama sekali.

"Luar biasa seram!" Karma bereaksi, "Terutama karena di tengah penetrasi Isogai menangis terus, kupikir penisku terlalu besar atau apa..."

"BHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Gelas-gelas plastik yang sudah kosong mengarah tepat ke satu titik di warna merah. Yang menjadi sasaran lempar malah sempat-sempatnya mencium sekilas bibir sang _ikemen_, menuai lebih banyak lagi lemparan ganas ke seluruh komponen tubuhnya.

"CERITA DARIKU CUKUP! BUBAAAR!" Isogai memekik tinggi. Malu membayangkan semu wajahnya mungkin sudah serupa dengan rambut kekasihnya kini.

"Terakhir giliranmu, Karma! Ayo tutup dengan cerita spektakuler!"

Sadar giliran, nomor absen pertama menyeruput habis minumannya. Mengusap bibir dengan lidah sebelum bangkit—menjadi satu-satunya yang berdiri di antara formasi lingkaran konsentris.

"Ceritaku seram dan nyata, jadi pasang telinga kalian baik-baik."

Sugino mulai enggan untuk percaya, "Entah kenapa aku merasa akan di _troll._"

"Ngomong-ngomong aku ijin rebahan. Badanku sedikit lemas..."

"Tentu saja, ini hampir pagi. Setelah Karma selesai bercerita, kalian semua bisa istirahat." Isogai tersenyum penuh arti, mengambil bantalan empuk terdekat agar Kanzaki bisa menggunakannya untuk menopang bagian kepala.

"Dua puluh tahun lalu, kelas ini pernah jadi _area mass murder_ oleh seorang murid pria..."

Fuwa angkat tangan, menyela, "Aku tahu cerita itu. Katanya salah satu murid menembaki teman-teman satu kelasnya karena stres."

"_Hee_, cukup tahu juga rupanya. Sayangnya informasimu kurang akurat. Bukan karena stres, tapi karena cinta."

Isogai di sebelah angkat satu alis.

"Pejantan malang itu jatuh cinta dengan teman sekelasnya, tapi wanita yang ditaksir malah jadian dengan sahabatnya."

"Tapi orang lain yang tidak terlibat juga ikut menjadi korban, sepertinya agak... berlebihan, bukan?"

"Mana aku tahu," Karma terbahak, "Kejadiannya kala itu persis seperti sekarang, di tengah-tengah musim panas. Kalau tidak salah pria itu duduk di kursimu, Nagisa." yang ditunjuk mendadak pucat pasi.

"Lalu arwahnya berkeliaran sampai sekarang?" Kurahashi mencoba mengklarifikasi bagian penting.

"Hei, dia pembunuh. Bukan dibunuh!"

Karma ikut membenarkan pernyataan Hara, "Pelakunya sih memang sudah pergi dari dunia sehari yang lalu, dihukum mati oleh pemerintah."

"Ahh! Aku lihat beritanya kemarin!"

"Kalau kasus itu, aku juga nonton!"

"Dibiarkan hidup selama dua puluh tahun lalu tetap dieksekusi pada akhirnya... itu lebih menyakitkan daripada segera diputuskan menjalani hukuman mati..." sejenak Isogai merasa iba.

"Negara ini punya cara sendiri untuk menghukum oknum bersalah. Mungkin memang begitu prosedurnya supaya mereka jera." antena yang bersangkutan ditekan lembut, "Jangan dipikirkan, kau memang terlalu baik."

"Lalu di mana bagian seramnya?" Kayano menagih tidak sabaran.

"Oh, tentu saja ada. Justru dimulai setelah ini..."

Terdengar beberapa tegukan ludah. Cengiran Karma memuai lebar.

"—karena tidak ada yang tahu kalau di dalam penjara... pria itu menghamili tahanan lain dan melahirkan seorang anak."

"HEEEEEEEEE?"

"Karma, itu serius?"

Merahnya mengangguk singkat, "Anak itu tumbuh di antara populasi normal, mencari cara untuk membalas dendam untuk membunuh semua teman satu kelasnya persis seperti dua puluh tahun lalu."

Dari balik jaket, Karma mengambil pistol dan mengedarkan ujungnya ke arah muda-mudi yang spontan berteriak ngeri.

"HENTIKAN, KARMA! APA-APAAN!?" Isogai seketika berdiri.

"AKU BELUM MAU MATI! PACARKU BESOK ULANG TAHUN!" sudah jelas pasti suara Maehara.

"KARMA, JANGAN NEKAT!"

_Pfft,_

Gertakan Nagisa membuat _chuunihan_ gagal menahan tawa. Senjata itu dibuang ke lantai karena pemiliknya sudah sibuk membenturkan pantat ke lantai dan punggung ke dinding, memegang perutnya kesakitan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KALIAN LUCU SEKALI KALAU KETAKUTAN BEGITU, AHAHAHAHA!"

"Pistolnya... kosong..." konfirmasi Isogai selepas memeriksa isinya.

"Bedebah. Badanku seperti jeli..." Itona yang tidak terbiasa mengumpat kali ini melakukannya, ambruk di lantai tanpa tenaga. Sebaya lain pun ikut roboh seiring napas lega.

"Aku ingin tertawa, tapi entah kenapa tenagaku mendadak lenyap..." Sugaya yang terakhir tumbang.

"Kurang ajar!" Terasaka mengumpat emosi, berusaha menahan bobot tubuhnya yang semakin lama terasa berat, "Jadi cerita itu bohong?"

.

"_Tidak, cerita itu benar._"

.

**DOR!**

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jeritan penghuni kelas sekali lagi mengudara, tepat ketika kepala Terasaka dihiasi lubang menganga.

"Cerita itu benar, tapi belum selesai." suara kokang ditarik, "Satu orang lagi berhasil selamat dari kejadian, gadis yang sangat dicintai oleh pelaku _mass murder_."

DOR. DOR. DOR. DOR. DOR.

"Sang pria disiksa di penjara, sementara gadis itu menikah dan hidup bahagia... dikaruniai seorang anak..."

Letup _klik_, beserta moncong senjata yang terarah tepat di dahi sang juara kelas.

"Anak itu _kamu_, kan? K-a-r-m-a~❤⃛"

"I-Isogai?"

Beberapa yang masih selamat merangkak dengan sisa tenaga di antara genangan darah teman-temannya, "TOLONG! TOLONGGG!"

"Berisik..."

_DOR—_

"ISOGAIII!"

Sang pemilik nama baru mau berhenti sehabis melepas beberapa kali lagi tembakan, memastikan tidak ada pengganggu yang masih bernyawa. Bunyi langkah mendekat juga sisa peluru yang menghantam ubin nyaring sudah cukup untuk membuat telinga Karma disfungsi total.

"Jangan tegang begitu, Karma." seringai manis dan polos tak ubah biasanya, "Aku tadi sudah bilang, kan?! Teh Oolong akan membuat badan kalian rileks. Setelah ditambah klorometan dosis sedang, tentunya..."

Mengambil gelas berisi likuid semi fermentasi miliknya yang masih penuh, wajahnya tersenyum lepas tatkala mengguyurkan isinya perlahan ke atas kepala sang kekasih sampai tidak ada tetes tersisa. Merah itu basah, persis hatinya yang tengah menangis.

"KENAPA?!"

"Kenapa?" desir tawa dipaksakan, bergema hingga menyakiti dinding tenggorokan, "Karena kau tidak akan pernah paham sakitnya. Saat hukuman mati itu disiarkan, dijadikan konsumsi publik yang tertawa mengabaikan dua puluh tahun penderitaannya."

"J-jadi anak itu..."

Cukup sebuah anggukan untuk menghentikan detak jantung Karma.

"Ya, anak haram yang lahir di penjara itu. Aku."

Seingat Karma, skenario yang sudah direncanakan matang sama sekali berbeda. Hanya mengisi bumbu fiksi dari kasus negara yang baru saja mengambil perhatian massa, kemudian saran-saran dari kekasih tercinta untuk mengadakan kemping bersama—ditambah sedikit akting menggunakan senjata api untuk menjadikan semuanya seakan nyata.

"Kau sedang bercanda, kan... Isogai...?"

Sebuah anggukan lagi menjadi harapan Karma, supaya apa yang menimpanya dan teman-temannya saat ini hanyalah ilusi belaka.

"Aku dibuang saat bayi dan diadopsi oleh keluarga baik hati, tapi mereka salah... mereka salah sudah membongkar asal-usulku sehingga lima tahun lalu aku memutuskan mengunjungi ayah kandungku di penjara. Beliau bercerita banyak hal, terutama tentang ibumu."

"Keparat..."

Sirat kecewa pura-pura, "Ohh, aku sedih sebutan sayangmu untukku berubah menjadi begitu kasar..."

Isogai berlutut, mengambil posisi berhadap-hadapan dalam jarak cukup sempit. Perlahan memindahkan pistol yang menguasai jarinya ke dalam genggaman Karma, membantunya mengarahkan moncong utama pada pelipis yang bersangkutan.

"...berhenti,"

"Tapi jangan khawatir..." sementara tangan lainnya meraup satu-satunya lilin yang masih menyala, "Setelah kau meniupnya, semua akan selesai."

"Tolong, hentikan..." Karma menitikkan air mata kesal, "Jadi apa yang kita lalui setahun ini... semua... hanya pura-pura?"

Isogai terhenyak, "...aku,"

"Semua dari mulutmu selama ini... palsu...?"

"Jangan sentimentil." yang dominan merapatkan dahi mereka, berbisik mesra, "Satu tahun dan lima tahun sama sekali bukan waktu yang sepadan untuk dibandingkan. Dendam dari ayahku sudah berkarat."

"Pembohong..." Karma bersusah payah mengangkat tangan lain untuk meraih tengkuk Isogai, mempertemukan bibir dan lidah mereka untuk terakhir kali. Cukup lama—sampai yang berhelai serupa arang tidak menyadari ada tangisnya yang mendadak tumpah.

Sesudahnya yang berambut merah menunduk pasrah. Tenaganya sudah habis bahkan untuk meniup sebuah lilin, hanya tangan kanan berisi pistol yang masih bebas di udara karena ditopang oleh sosok tercinta.

"Selamat tinggal, Karma... selamanya..."

Lilin penghujung padam.

"Tanganmu gemetar... kau ragu membunuhku karena memang mencintaiku, kan?"

"...d-diam."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Isogai."

"DIAMMM!"

Pelatuk di jari Karma dipaksa bergerak mundur.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian tahu? Katanya dua puluh tahun lalu ada _mass murder_ di salah satu kelas Kunugigaoka yang akhirnya ditutup sampai sekarang." interval kosong supaya lebih mencekam, "Dari buku catatan penuh darah yang tertinggal, sepertinya mereka sedang bermain _Hyaku Monogatari_... tapi kejadiannya tidak sempat ditulis sampai selesai."

"Aku menonton beritanya. Pelakunya baru dieksekusi kemarin, hukuman mati."

Hanya sebatang lilin lagi yang harus ditiup agar iris mereka bertemu gulita dan 100 kisah tuntas dieksekusi, "Kudengar berkali-kali dia ingin bunuh diri di penjara, tapi selalu berhasil digagalkan."

"Tentu! Enak saja mau mati begitu gampang, dia harus menebus dulu semua dosa-dosanya!" suara di sekitar menyela.

"Pelakunya juga masih terhitung muda, kan? Menakutkan sekali."

"Iya, rambutnya cukup menarik perhatian..." tarikan napas secukupnya, fokus pada pucuk elemen panas, "Karena—"

_Fuhhhhh,_

"—warnanya merah."

* * *

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N**:  
Fic hadiah buat **ATRASHA TELLA** yang request dari tahun lalu baru dikabulin sekarang. Maaf ya jadinya lama (o_ _)o

Headcanon author soal hubungan Isogai-Karma emang begini adanya, lain mulut lain hati lain sikap. Sebenernya si_ ikemen_ (IMO) ngga baik2 amat orangnya, tapi salah dia yang selalu _mendem_. Sifat ini juga terinsiprasi dari Sisyamo-sensei yang pernah bikin doujinshi IsoKaru; dimana Isogai ternyata yandere parah dibalik senyum malaikat.

Makasih buat yang udah susah2 mampir! Mari bertemu kembali di bulan berikutnya dengan pairing humu (?) Ansatsu lainnya hanya di FFN!

**R**&amp;**R** maybe? C:


End file.
